


Transformation Tales: Pleasure Island

by PaperFox19



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Beast - Freeform, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sora and Riku are on their own gummi ship, traveling when they hear about a place called Pleasure Island. They have no idea there are more dangers than heartless out there.Tier 2 commission
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 14





	Transformation Tales: Pleasure Island

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic, requested by anonymous

Transformation Tales: Pleasure Island

Sora and Riku are on their own gummi ship, traveling when they hear about a place called Pleasure Island. They have no idea there are more dangers than heartless out there.Tier 2 commission

-x-

Riku and Sora were sailing through the space between worlds. They were looking for some fun after a long mission, and Riku had heard a rumor of this island, a world of pleasure and fun.

He told Sora, and it sounded like a good place to start. So they headed towards the coordinates. Riku was so excited, him and Sora traveling the stars, it was everything he wanted and more. If there was one thing missing, is he was keeping a secret from his friend.

They had been friends since they were 5 and his feelings grew and grew for 15 years. Now he was 18 and had a major crush on Sora. Crush didn’t quite fit as the boy haunted his dreams and made them quite wet.

On the world they landed and saw there were guys everywhere. The place was overflowing with men. “Whoa this place is crazy!” Sora looked around.

There was a building with a bunch of glass windows, and the owner was handing out rocks so his customers can throw them and break windows.

Some were clearly drunk, others seemed to be gambling. Then Sora saw boys to be smoking cigars. “Hey there, stop that!” he rushed over. “Boys your age shouldn’t be smoking.”

The boy in question looked positively stoned. He took a drag on his cigar, and blew smoke right into Sora’s face. He coughed and backed up. “Chill man, everything is cool here.” a boy sitting next to him took a drag as well. “In this place there are no rules. We are free to do whatever we want.”

As if on cue, two boys ran past them bare ass naked. Sora’s face heated up in a blush, as did Riku who quickly shielded the other male’s eyes as the two naked males chased each other. What surprised Riku was how hung the male’s were.

“Relax and enjoy this place is a paradise.” the two male’s took a drag on their cigars, before stripping naked and chasing after the other two.

“We’ll be keeping our clothes on.” In almost every building there was drinking, gambling and smoking. Some dude’s looked drunk, other guys’s looked stoned, while others seemed to just be having fun.

Some of the shows had skimpy dressed bros doing erotic dances to music. Other guys had squirt guns full of booze, they sprayed people making their T-shirts wet and filled male’s mouths.

They settled on a game room, with bros playing pool. “When in Greece do as the spartans do.” the two got a glass, of the drinks everyone was drinking. “Cheers!” they clinked their glasses and took a swig.

Their drinks were strong in taste, and made them feel all tingly. The room was filled with second hand smoke, so they didn’t realize what was happening. Their bodies and minds shifting.

Sora was lining up his shot, his pose had his plump ass up in the air as he lined it up. Riku couldn’t help but stare at it, feeling his manhood throb in his pants. ‘Damn his ass looks so plump!’ he blinked. ‘Was it always so big?’

He took his shot, and it was Riku’s turn, but when he took a step he felt something was wrong. His ears grew long and animal-like, it got even worse when he sprouted a tail. “Sora,” he gasped taking a step. His shoes ripped open, exposing his bare feet.

His ass grew bigger, and his shorts got tighter. It seemed the front was also growing. The silver haired male’s penis and balls swelled, making Riku groan. ‘Tight too tight!’ he let out a groan as his pants ripped off him exposing him.

The bro’s legs transformed, getting furrier and furrier. His feet morphed into hooves. He could no longer stand and dropped to the floor. “Sora!” he clawed at the ground. Only for his arms to morph, hands turning into hooves.

“What the hell is happening!?” he gasped, his fur was silver in color. His bones shifted and reformed, if not for his buzz it would have been agonizing.

Sora had turned but froze as he watched his friend transformed. Riku jumped on him, his new hooves pawing at his friend. Sora’s shirt was ripped open, and Riku dropped. His face got hairy, and it stretched.

His transformation into a donkey was complete. Riku was flipping out, accidentally showing Sora his cock, balls, and his plump rear.

Sora blushed feeling his heart race. ‘Riku…what?!’ his cock strained from his pants, his pants ripped open his hard on bobbing out, the tattered remnants of his pants and underwear fell to the floor.

Brown fur covered his back, going down from his hair and spreading over. The other path came came from his pubes spreading up and over his front.

He reached out to Riku only to have his hands change. “Riku!” he dropped onto all fours. His shoes ripped off, and he saw Riku in a whole new light.

Having a tad more experience being an animal, being in the Pride Lands before, he moved on all fours to Riku. He sticks his head between Riku’s legs and laps at his balls. “Sora!” he moans, tail thrashing.

Sora’s tongue was so long! His taint and balls were licked, making Riku harden. The silver haired donkey was larger than the brunette, but Sora’s dick was rocking the size bar.

Riku was about 8 inches long with a nice girth. Sora’s own 12 incher was throbbing like an excited puppy.

Sora slid under him, the male raising his leg so Sora could get access to his penis. The brown donkey went to town licking his shaft. “Oh Oh Ohhhh!” his penis wept pre all over the ground.

Not being one to waste Sora moved, and sucked his cock into his mouth. Now if years ago you told Riku his first time with his friend and secret crush would be after being turned into donkeys, he’d have kneed you in the face. Now that it was happening, he couldn’t care the how or why, he just needed it!

“Oh Sora!” he moaned, an animal-like noise escaping him as his hefty balls exploded, his cock releasing his seed into his friend’s mouth.

Sora had to pull back, gulping down what he got in his mouth, while Riku unloaded his balls on the floor.

The silver donkey’s eyes rolled up as his orgasm lasted a few minutes. While he rode the waves of orgasm, Sora went to his ass, and gave a quick prayer offering thanks for the meal he was about to receive.

Once done, he dove in. Kissing his friends plump ass, he tongue eagerly lapping at his tight hole. The ring gave some resistance but soon Riku’s ass was penetrated by his friend’s long tongue. ‘So deep!’ the tongue wiggled in his ass, stretching his hole and opening him up.

They didn’t need to worry about noise the other boys, had also turned and it was turning into a huge orgy. Riku was loving his rim job, his insides getting soaked with saliva. He wanted desperately for Sora to give him more but he couldn’t find the words.

His cock hardened once more, and once he was hard and throbbing, that’s when Sora decided to mount him. He climbed on top of Riku lining his cock up. He pushed in, and Riku let out a loud Yeeehaaaaah. His manhole getting opened up, the fat cock sank inside.

The friction made them both tremble, inch after inch sank in till Sora was balls deep inside. When he began to move Riku was seeing stars. Sora’s big balls came swinging and smacking into Riku’s. This started a domino effect making his nuts slam into his cock.

Riku’s cock bounced and bobbed. He had no means to touch himself, only take the anal fucking his friend was giving him, as Sora pounded him, he was well on his was to his first anal orgasm.

The two males couldn’t hold back overcome with lust and need for the other and they came. Riku all over the floor, while Sora pumped his ass full of seed. They trembled and groaned.

Riku no longer able to stand up slumped into a puddle of cum beneath him as Sora filled his ass. He pulled out, allowing the semen to spill out, his hole pulsed as the torrent of semen came out.

The two nuzzled. “Is this bad, how we gonna change back?”

“Don’t worry,” he shifts moving so Sora is beneath him. “We’ll figure it out.” Sora moans as Riku begins to prepare him for his own donkey dick. “I love you Sora.”

The donkey blushes. “I love you to.” he offers his ass, and Riku rims him, promising him pleasure, he was in for a long night, exciting the brunette.

End


End file.
